


Truth and Consequences

by supergreak



Series: With A Little Help From My Friends [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Outing, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not friends, per se, and they're definitely competition.  But they've got a common thread, and so Kurt doesn't think before running after Santana.<br/>Tag to 3x06.</p><p>Implied parental discipline.  And did I mention the petty revenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Consequences

Kurt watched in shock as Santana slapped Finn.  After a second, her face crumpled and she ran out of the room.  Kurt shrugged off Blaine’s arm and ran after her, Brittany on his heels.  He caught up to her in Shelby’s classroom, sitting at the piano.  He sat down next to her stiffly and just let her collapse into his chest, raising an awkward hand to pat her back as Brittany say on Santana’s other side, petting her hair.  She was shaking and Kurt just- he just didn’t know what to do.  

Usually _he_ was the one crying, and he was usually by himself.  But Santana was kind of like a toddler or a wild animal, as likely to lash out as accept help.  He had to try _something_ , so he started singing as soft as possible, _Edel weiss, edel weiss, every morning we greet thee...Small and white, clean and bright_

 _You look happy to meet me_

Maybe it wasn’t appropriate to the occasion, but he could still remember his Mom singing, when he’d sit in her lap crying after the first day of Kindergarten.  

 _Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

 _Bloom and grow forever_

 _Edelweiss,Edelweiss_

 _Bless my homeland forever._

Santana stole his pocket square to blot at her eyes, sniffles slowing as he rubbed circles on her back.

“What happened?”  He asked softly.

She inhaled roughly.  “Hudson outed me, and Salazar put it in his campaign video.  Guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh?”

Kurt swore under his breath.  “Oooh, I’m gonna kill that boy.  Poison his cornflakes.”

Santana looked up and patted his chest.  “Nice, Hummel, but I think a little maiming would make me happy.  That, and the fact that there’s no _way_ Berry’s putting out any time soon.”

Brittany giggled.  “He’s in _trouble.”_

"Not that we can make it any better- unless you’ve gotten that time machine to work, Britt?”  Brittany shook her head sadly, and Kurt continued.  “I think a little revenge is in order anyway.  You in?”

Santana got that Head Cheerleader, protégé of Sylvester glint back in her eyes.  “You bet your ass I am.”

 

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    **    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

Kurt had fun with revenge- like he’d told Santana, it didn’t fix anything, but it made her feel a little better, petty as it was, it was good.  But the real consequences for Finn came as soon as they got home.  Dad was at the school, but Carole had dropped him off.  So Kurt drove his father and his stepbrother home in stony silence, throwing glares in the rearview mirror whenever possible.  Again: petty, but fun.  Even after getting slapped, Finn was still acting like he didn’t g _et_ it, like he was the one in the right.  

Kurt followed them into the house and slammed the door.  

“How _could_ you, Finn?  Do you have any idea what you’ve _done_?  You’ve outed her to the entire _state_ over some stupid little Glee club fight, you homophobic, small-minded, immature, vindictive asshole, I can’t believe you would do that to her, or anyone.”  Kurt shook his head in disappointment.

“C’mon, Burt, Kurt can’t talk to me like this, can he?  It’s not _my_ fault she’s a closet case, or that somebody decided to take public knowledge and actually talk about it.”  Finn whined.

Burt sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.  “Finn, before you say anything else, remember that you’re not too old to get spanked.  Kurt, I know you’re angry.  Justifiably angry.  But I need to talk to Finn right now, so you need to go up to your room or out for a while, okay?”

Kurt nodded, eyes wide as he went back out to his Nav.  Yeah, Dad threatened the belt from time, but right now, he looked like he meant it.  Finn might think he was kidding, but...Kurt knew that look.  That wasn’t week-of-grounding look.  That was take-away-the-Nav, confiscate-the-Xbox, don’t-sit-for-a-week, grounded-’till-New-Year’s look.  This wasn’t temporary anger; that was his Serious Parenting Time look.  

Kurt dialed Blaine.  “Hey, there.  I need to kill a few hours before re-entering the Hudmel warzone.  You up for a movie, babe?”

 

((Kurt knew better to comment when Finn got in trouble- that usually resulted in getting in trouble _himself_.  But that night, he couldn’t help but smirk a little when Finn winced, sitting down in his wooden chair for dinner.  Just a little smirk.))

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    **    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

They plotted the revenge right then, and started the implementation the next day.  

 

 **Step One:**  Ensure that Finn Hudson doesn’t sing lead for the rest of the year.  If everyone else in the club votes down any solo opportunities he tries to claim, even Rachel’s support won’t get him anywhere.  

“...and can you tell Mike?  Thanks, Tina.”  He hung up the phone.  Everyone took a different tactic- he told Puck to fight for every solo that Finn had this year, because Ms. Corcoran liked talented, ambitious men.  He was honest with Quinn- she was bitter and angry and liked revenge plots for the fun of it.  Mr. Schue took a reprise of last year’s argument about lead distribution, and how “The Kiss That Missed” had lost them Nationals.  “So, we should focus on soloists who haven’t put their own selfish desires over the good of the club.  Even within group numbers, don’t you agree?”

 

 _Success._

 

 **Step Two:**  Petty, Juvenile Payback

Finn slept deeply.  Very deeply.  Now, it was past midnight.  Brittany was painting his toes, Quinn was painting his fingernails, and Kurt was replacing his shampoo and body wash with magenta hair dye.  Permanent.  Santana, in the meantime, was taking a seam ripper to every pair of Finn’s jeans.  Not every stitch, that’d be too obvious, but enough that they’d rip if he bent over or crouched down at school.  When they were done, Kurt helped her flip Finn over onto his stomach.  She knelt over his legs and ruched up his shirt, pulling a marker out of her bra and uncapping it.  

“Sharpie?”  Kurt asked.

“Oh, this isn’t _just_ a Sharpie.  It’s industrial-strength, solvent resistant Sharpie.”  Santana said viciously.  She paused for a second, marker poised, before starting to write.

>  **My gay brother has a**
> 
>  **bigger dick than me.**
> 
>  **(Verified by Santana)**

Brittany giggled. "Oh, that's awesome. But is it true?"

Kurt blushed, but didn't argue.

(Finn didn’t figure it out until after football practice the next day, by which time the picture taken in the locker room was all over Jacob’s blog, and the entire school knew.)

 

 

 **Step Three:** Because it wasn’t just Finn

They filmed it on Fondue for Two, but sent it to all the news networks.

“I’m here with my competition for class president, Kurt Hummel, and my campaign manager, Santana Lopez, and we’re going to discuss politics on a higher scale than just McKinley today.  While I support Coach Sylvester for Congress...”

“And I support my father, Burt Hummel,”

“We were both appalled by the most recent advertisement by candidate Salazar.  He used private information about a student at McKinley as ammunition against Sue Sylvester.  How would you feel if your child was used in a political power play?”

Kurt took back over.  “By calling a student a lesbian, whether or not the aspersions were true, he put her safety and happiness in jeopardy. A student who had nothing to do with this election.”  He read off statistics on domestic violence, suicide, and bullying with a somber tone.

“Candidate Salazar doesn’t care about the people of Ohio, the children he’s painted a bull’s eye for bullying on, or your family’s values.  He cares about power, and is willing to use and abuse teenagers, your children, to acquire that power.  He’ll throw the entire state under the bus without a second thought. Every single citizen, every child in Ohio is important, and deserves their own pursuit of happiness.”

Santana spoke for the first time, leaning into the camera with her voice low.  “We may disagree on many, many issues.  But we agree, as you should, that we don’t want a soulless snake like Salazar representing us to Congress.  So please, consider the character of your candidates, and don’t vote Salazar.”

Brittany smiled beatifically.  “Thank you for your time, and have a wonderful evening.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was Queer Solidarity.


End file.
